


A Shopping Trip

by DruidX



Series: The Vexations of Elo O'Toreguarde [10]
Category: Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX
Summary: In which Merry & Elo go shopping and find Cultists instead.
Series: The Vexations of Elo O'Toreguarde [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902259
Kudos: 1





	A Shopping Trip

"Auntie 'Lo, Auntie 'Lo, come see!"  
"What's caught your eye then, Gavid?" the woodling asked, as the boy tugged on her hand. He led her a short distance down the street to an open-fronted shop, where large stone carvings were displayed, and pointed to a frieze.  
"Look! Look! It Auntie 'Ri," he said, bouncing in his excitement. Elo scooped the dwarf child up, and they took a closer look.  
"Well, it certainly is a dragon in flight, and looks a little like Auntie Auri, but I doubt it's exactly her," Elo said, a chuckle in her voice.   
"Do you think she would like it?" Gavid asked, stroking Elo's hairless chin. "I think we should buy it for her."  
"Maybe. It is very pretty." Elo added, thinking how her dragon might enjoy a plaque so covered in gems and precious metals. "Shall we ask the man how much it is first? I might not have enough pennies on me to get it today."  
"Um... Then I will buy it!" the toddler announced, little fist in the air.  
"I don't think you'd have enough pennies either, Amaranthine," Elo chided with a smile. The woodling glanced back down the street, bustling with dwarves and a few gnomes moving in and out of shops, each following his own list of things to purchase. Through the heavy throng, she picked out the golden robes of the High Inquisitor, who had paused to speak to someone. Elo waited for the woman in question to glance their way, and raised a hand. The Inquisitor raised one back, and happy that Gavid's mother knew where they were, Elo turned to the shopkeeper to enquire about the price of the plaque.

"Och, sorry about that hen," Merri said, as she finally caught up to the pair.  
"No worries," Elo said, as Gavid waved his arms and leant out to his mother. Merri plucked him from Elo's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"An' ha' you been bein' a good wean fer yer Auntie?" she asked.  
"Yes!" Gavid said proudly.  
"Always," Elo added with a smile. "He's a perfect little sapling with me... Mostly." Merri grinned in response.  
"I hope you don't mind," Elo said as they meandered off, with Gavid waving 'bye-bye' to the shopkeeper, "I may have taken your name in vain. Gavid wanted to get Aurianna a gift, but I didn't have enough cash, so I asked if he'd deliver it to your house with the balance paid tomorrow."  
Merri laughed. "I bet he was bending o're backwards after that name-drop. It's fine, hen, I don't mind a'all."  
"Excellent, because I've got a few other places in mind too," Elo said with a wink, and Merri snorted.

They wandered further down the street, stopping and looking, chatting amiably to each other and a few passers-by. Merri had been stopped for the umpteenth time, and Elo was carrying a sleepy Gavid, glancing around as she was trained to do, when there was a flicker from the corner of her eye. Unease stirred in her gut.  
"Oh gosh, Merri," she said, interrupting the conversation. "I'm so sorry mistress," she said to the woman to whom the Inquisitor was talking, "but Merri dear, I've just remembered we said we'd stop by the library on your sister's break so she could see the sapling, and we're going to be late." Elo gave her friend a nudge, pushing the Inquisitor past the confusticated dwarf dame. "I'm very sorry again, mistress, but we have to be getting on. I'm sure you understand how it is. Time flies and all that. Anyway, fare thee well!" she called, walking backwards slightly as she propelled Merri along in front.  
"What in all the blazes has gotten in ta ya!" Merri asked.  
"Well, gosh, okay. I guess we've got time for one more," Elo said loudly. "I must say, this looks like a terribly interesting place," the woodling added, as she practically shoved Meredith into the nearest shop.  
"Elo what in tha- Elo!" the Inquisitor interrupted herself, as a pinched look of pain crossed the woodling's face. Elo thrust Gavid back into Merri's arms, as the boy began to whine in uncertainty.   
"We're being followed," the Paladin said, turning to slam the door closed, and push a convenient chair under the handle.  
"Elo, ye've been hit," Meredith said, reaching out to the bolt sticking from the woodling's back.  
"We're being attacked, then," she amended, flapping away the concerned cleric. "It's fine. Save your spells. Shopkeep," the paladin said, turning to the startled looking young woman behind the counter, "does this place have a back exit?"  
"Aye, my Lady," the poor beardling said.  
Elowyn nodded, drawing her truncheon. "Good. I want you to show her Holiness here, and lead her out."  
"Elowyn, whut are ye daen?" Meredith asked, free hand on her hip.  
"I'm going to lead them off while you get back-up," Elo responded, missing the slowly narrowing eyes on the dwarf's face, as the woodling reached over to pull the bolt out and healed herself.  
Someone began hammering on the door. Gavid screamed in response, face red and wet.  
"Ah don't think so missy," Meredith said, with a glower. "This is my town. If anyone is ta be layin down the law, it'll be me."  
"Merri, no, listen to me. It's better if you go-"  
"Tha hell it is!"  
"Meredith!" Elo roared, equal measures frustration and fear. "I don't know where the nearest Watchhouse is! You do! Take your son, and get him and the girl to safety, before you come back and save my ass!"  
It took Merri only a moment of listening to her infant scream in terror, of the trying-to-be-brave expression on the Shopkeeper's face, and mapping the city in her mind to realize her friend was right. What took a moment longer was capitulating that her friend was right.  
"Fine!" she growled out. "Jus' don't die afore I get back. I'm sick o' ress'ing ye!"  
"Ma'am, yes Ma'am," Elo smirked with a mock salute as Merri narrowed her eyes, and the two parted.


End file.
